


blueberry eyes

by bunnymiya



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymiya/pseuds/bunnymiya
Summary: Yup, just another day for Reki and Langa as they skateboard through the cherry blossoms.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	blueberry eyes

It's just another day for Reki and Langa.

The wind in their hair as they rode down the streets of Japan, the pink cherry blossoms falling around them as they rode by. Times like these were moments that they treasured with all their hearts. They didn't need to say anything to each other to know that, they had spent enough time together to know what happiness looked like on the others face. And that's what they both looked like now, happy and content with the presence of the other riding down the street with them.

Every so often they would look at each other and smile. Yes, this was the person they loved with them right now. Langa would get a warm feeling inside whenever he saw Reki smile, a smile so bright that it rivaled the sun. Reki would get all giddy inside every time Langa smiled because he believed that he had the most beautiful smile in the world and everyone deserved to see it at least once in their lives. But would either one of them tell that to their face? No, but the other knew, they had spent enough time together to know what they were hiding, even if the other didn't want them to know something so cheesy.

As they continued riding down the street, Reki kept glancing at Langa. He never wanted to admit it but he loved the way Langa looked while he was skating. His hair would always whip around a bit in the wind and he always looked so happy. The way his eyes reflected his excitement made Reki's heart swell up at knowing he was able to introduce Langa to something that brought him so much joy. Reki liked looking at Langa's eyes, the way the blue looked especially pretty against the falling cherry blossoms and-

"If you keep looking at me you're going to crash into something," Langa's voice suddenly cut through Reki's thoughts.

"Who said I was looking at you? I was looking at the cherry blossoms," Reki lied and faced forward again to hide his blushing face.

"No you weren't. When you look at the cherry blossoms you gaze around, fascinated like a kid in a candy store."

"Oh? How would you know that? Have _you_ been looking at me Langa?" It was Langa's turn to look away and blush. Reki just laughed as he focused his attention back on the path in front of him again.

"You know," Reki said after a while in silence,"you look cute when you blush." This comment, of course, only made the boy blush harder. Reki only laughed again at his boyfriend, who was still hiding his face.

Yup, just another day for Reki and Langa as they skateboard through the cherry blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so i hope you guys enjoyed reading just as much as i enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
